Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The ability to quickly and easily create electronic copies of a document, for example using a scanner or other such device, creates a substantial cause for concern in environments where confidential and otherwise sensitive information is handled. Although a great deal of document security technology has been developed to deal with problems associated with maintaining security of documents within an information system, once such documents are printed (or otherwise exported beyond the control of such document security technology) it becomes very difficult to manage risks associated with unauthorised duplication and the like.